Meet the Knightwalkers(Version 2)
by User 627
Summary: Meeting the parents of your girlfriend, who forced you into the relationship, is never easy. Especially meeting her mother, Erza Knightwalker.


**I had full permission from the original author to write this.**

**Not much humor here, but I wanted to practice my writing skills. Might as well upload.**

* * *

Taking a look at the castle in front of you, you really start to remember who you were dating.

"We're here."

A princess, an actual princess. Piss her off, and it's off with your head. Not exactly your ideal girlfriend, but she gave you an offer you simply could _**not**_ refuse.

"_Date me, or die."_

Charming, isn't she?

Looking back, how did this really happen? Sure, you weren't exactly the most popular boy in school, but to date the daughter of _King_ Jellal Knightwalker was not in your field of potential.

You're not a noble.

You don't have any sense of humor.

To top it all off, you're an orphan, who's studying in a school for mercenaries.

What does she see in a lowly peasant like you?

Maybe she has a thing for loners?

You tried to do everything to get her to break up with you, but no matter what you did, she only seemed to like you even better. What the hell was wrong with this woman?

You heard strange rumors about the Knightwalkers, you just hoped that this personality of hers isn't genetic.

Maybe it was time to tell her honestly? No, never mind that's a surefire way to get killed!

What part of "Date me or die" don't you understand?

You try to do everything to delay meeting her parents, but all your attempts were futile.

"I suppose this is non-optional?" You ask her.

She smirks evilly in response.

_Clank._

You feel something metallic on your neck. You look down.

A collar?!

A _motherfucking_ collar?! With a leash mind you. Now that you got a good feel of it, it seemed to be encrusted with something crystal cold. Diamonds maybe? How fancy.

Does she expect you to walk around wearing that while she's holding the leash?

"Your joking?" You cross your arms and glare at her. Just because she's the King's daughter doesn't mean you have to lick her feet. Though, that wouldn't really be far from what she's making you do now.

Just to clarify, the thing that makes her scary, isn't because she's the King's daughter, it's because she's the _Queen's_ daughter.

You know…General Knightwalker? The Fairy Hunter? The woman from hell? The demon who locked King Knightwalker with a collar and a leash?! Familiar?

Please note that the King never really had a last name, or maybe his wife just wanted to be the dominant one. You gulped. Maybe she erased it from the history books?

God that's so scary.

"You seem to forget who you belong to?" She says while she grabs your chin and forces you to look her in the eye.

You glare at her in response.

"Ohhh," She moans."…I love it when you try to act tough!" She then surprises you with a hug, a possessive one.

You blush when you felt her breasts crash against you. You're still not used to that. Strange, you thought you'd be used to it by now; considering she barely wore any clothes.

"Ah!" You shrieked.

Did she just grope your ass?!

Enough is enough, she's driving you insane!

"I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore, I'm breaking up with you!"

She takes a few steps back, her face not amused. "Are you sure about that? Look around you."

You looked around.

Okay, maybe breaking up with her when you're surrounded by her guards in her castle wasn't the smartest idea.

And they call you the top student, you should be ashamed of yourself.

You look back at her again and sighed. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

She pats you on the head. "Good boy." And yanked the leash, causing you to almost fall, if you haven't walked quickly enough.

God that's so scary.

Déjà vu.

She seemed to be enjoying this, tormenting you with her sick twisted ways. You lost count on the times she drove you insane with showing off her body, or the times her other _jealous_ suitors would challenge you to a fight to the _death_ for her hand. You lost count on how many you had to beat, or the times you almost had serious injuries and broken bones.

She paid the hospital bills, so your parents never had to.

"_Good job, son!"_ Your father patted you in the back as he laughed heartily.

Oh wait, you don't have parents.

Who in their right mind would want her hand in marriage?

Okay, maybe she's as hot as fuck, but maybe you'd rather swing for the same team, than go out with her.

There was just one rule: Do not look at any other woman, or talk about any other woman, or _touch_ any other woman, but _her_; you learned that the hard way when you looked at your female instructor too long.

You reach the castle doors, and you took notice that they were way huger up close. It took more than ten minutes to walk from the gates through the gardens and into the castle's front door.

"OPEN THE HELL UP!" Your girlfriend commands like a queen. You imagine her ruling the kingdom with an iron fist.

"Y-yes, princess!" The guard responds in fear. You can kind of understand why.

When you walked through the huge door, you seemed to notice the guard gave you looks of sympathy and mouthed "Good luck" at least that's what you think he mouthed off.

Funny how you seemed to envy him.

After walking through the hallways and stairs, the whole castle started to feel like a maze, so many twists and turns. You could get lost, but your girlfriend seemed to know where she was going.

After a while, the both of you finally arrived at a huge double doors. Something felt so wrong, you feel a very disturbing, sickening aura from behind that door. Your usually stoic/annoyed face seemed to be showing fear.

"Relax," She stopped. "…my _mother_ hates weaklings…" She pointed her right index at you. "…you look very much like a weakling."

"Duly noted, your highness." You said sarcastically. The fear on your face didn't show itself anymore, but you could still feel the presence of death lurking behind that door.

She open the door, and you swore you could feel like you're about to die. You saw you were in a dining room.

"You're back!" You heard a deep feminine voice, seductive even without trying. It was Mrs. Erza Knightwalker. The Mother gave her daughter a hug. Now that you took a good look, you noticed they both looked the same, they had almost the same figure, and the same curves. Both have red hair, and the same color of eyes, same pony-tail, spiky hairstyle. If Mrs. Knightwalker claimed to be your girlfriend's older sister, you'd believe her.

"Mother, I brought him!" Your girlfriend beamed. "Just like you asked! You did want to meet him in person." She gave a beaming smile of sunshine, like a little girl who got a pony.

Mrs. Knightwalker turned her head towards you, you swear that time slowed down as she did.

You felt a sense of dread as she eyed you up and down, her eyes lingering to a particular part of you body, your neck, the collar that was keeping it locked tight. She smirked and patted her daughter on the head like an older sister. You swear that they looked more like siblings than Mother and daughter.

"You decided to take my advice, good job!" She laughed like a barbarian, but it strangely quite sexy for some reason. You call that good mothering?!

You felt someone pat you back. You turned around and your eyes widened.

King Jellal?!

He leaned himself close to your ear and whispered. "I feel your pain. I'm so sorry."

You felt rather surprised that the king would just lean close to your ear and say that, but you somehow felt that you and him weren't that different from each other.

Half an hour later, you and the Knightwalker family were eating dinner, you sat next to your girlfriend since she had the leash that was now tied around her wrist to make it easy for her to eat.

"So, boy," Mrs. Knightwalker started. "…how are you and my daughter? There aren't any problems I hope?" She smirked and looked at you at a seductive, but deadly way. Like mother like daughter.

You gulped. "…a bit."

She raised an eyebrow but did not change her entire facial expression. "What kind of problems? Your manhood is a bit small?" You have to give her credit. What kind of woman would look at you seductively and gave an insult on how small your "thing" is, on the dinning room while eating no less.

"We…haven't done it, yet." Thank God that you haven't, you can't even begin to imagine what your girlfriend is like on bed. She's probably into bondage.

Odd how King Jellal was staying quiet, looking at his food the whole time. You wish you could just do that.

"You're not shy about your small penis are you?" This woman was really getting on your nerves, tying you up on a leash and insulting your small penis.

Okay, your penis is not small!

You just don't want to talk about it at dinner.

You're a trained mercenary, well, student mercenary. Don't lose your cool just because a hot, sexy woman was insulting your "thingy."

"So it's a yes?" Mrs. Knightwalker asked, her daughter watched in amusement, she seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

You stood up and slammed your palms on the dining table. "My dick is not small!"

Mr. and Mrs. Knightwalker looked shock, your girlfriend only smirked, she looked like she expected this. You're so dead.

Mrs. Knightwalker finally wore off her shock and smiled seductively. "Ohh! I love tough guys, I sure hope my daughter breaks you like I broke hubby." It seemed that "hubby" was short for husband. Wait, what did she say? Break me?

"W-what?"

Mrs. Knightwalker stood up and walked up to her daughter. She handed her a lipstick and some cuffs, like the ones the police used. She leaned in to her daughters ear and whispered something you couldn't hear.

Your girlfriend smirked and nodded. She then applied the lipstick to her mouth, making her lips look red. She held the handcuffs and walked closer to you.

You backed away in fear, unable to say anything due to fear, but you couldn't get far due to the leash she was holding. You tried pulling, but her grip was too strong. She got nearer to you and you got nearer to the wall, your back touched the wall.

There was no way out, you're trapped.

She got in closer and licked her lips seductively. You would be lying if you said this wasn't turning you on, but you're more scared.

What was she going to do?

You looked her straight in the eye, and you couldn't look at anything or anyone else. All that seemed to exist was her and you. Was this a technique that all female Knightwalkers have?!

You felt dread, really dread. What was this? It was like you lost your sense of direction and was completely at her mercy. You felt yourself growing weaker and weaker, and you sat on the ground frightened like you've seen something scarier than a ghost.

She walked on her fours, and gave you a very good amount of view of her cleavage in her bra like shirt she liked to walk around in.

She got closer to you that you could practically feel her breath. You blushed. She cupped your face and leaned in and kissed you.

What?

You suddenly felt woozy from the kiss. All the strength you had finally leaving your body, as you felt sleepy, really sleepy. Was there some sort of depressant drug on the lipstick she was wearing?

Oh, God, there was!

You fought hard to stay awake, but it was in vain. You suddenly saw black, but not before hearing this words:

"_**You're mine."**_

* * *

**Should I do a full story of this, or just stop here?**

**Meh, this was fun writing.**

**Credit for the idea goes to Hikari no Sadame!**


End file.
